Titanic Heaven-Reunited Once Again
by deomniallyd
Summary: This is Rose's POV as she goes up to "Titanic Heaven" and is reunited with Jack and all of their friends from Titanic! It's bittersweet. R&R PLEASE! :)


**_Reunited Once Again..._**

Now I lay here warm in bed, I'm nearly 101 years old.  
I have lived a good life, a long life, I had accomplished everything that I promised Jack I would accomplish.  
I'm ready to die, peacefully here in my bed on the Keldysh.  
I had told my story, I had rid myself of Cal's diamond.  
As I lay here I think of the good times, as well as the bad.  
I think of what I am leaving behind, what I will miss and what I will not.  
It is now that I am truly ready to...  
Go back to Titanic...

I feel my spirit leave my body as I drift off into a never ending dream land.  
I can feel my youth flooding back;  
My beautiful, long, red locks.  
My soft, porcelain like, wrinkle free skin.  
I look down to see I am wearing a beautiful, white satin dress.  
I approach the first class enterance, the stewards are waiting to open the door.  
The steward to my left opens the door and I walk into the large room with the Grand Staircase.  
Everyone from Titanic is standing there, waiting for me.  
They are all smiling and happy to see me.

I pass Trudy my maid, JJ Astor, The musicians, Tommy Ryan I haven't seen him in years!  
I see little Cora Cartmell happily in the arms of her father, Officer Murdoch and Mr. Andrews.  
As I approach the Grand Staircase Fabrizio and Helga are smiling at me, wow, I haven't seen them since I was in their wedding 83 years ago!  
"He's waiting for you Rose, we've all been waiting for you." Fabrizio is smiling at me.

As I walk up the steps a man is at the top with his back to me, he appears to be waiting.  
I walk up closer and he turns around I realize this man is Jack Dawson, my one true love.  
My soulmate.

"Hello Jack." I say.  
"Hello again." he replies with a smile.  
He reaches towards me and I take his hand.  
"I've missed you." he says as we embrace.  
"So have I." I say.  
I lean in towards him and we kiss, time stops.

Everyone begins to clap and the room spins.  
All the people we ever cared about clap and whistle,  
The officers and crew, the captain, Mr. Andrews, The Cartmell family, Fabrizio, Helga and her parents, Tommy Ryan, Trudy, and many others.  
But my mother and Cal are not present, for I never cared much for either of them.

Jack and I walk down the steps hand in hand and greet everyone as Mr. and Mrs. Jack Dawson.  
Who would have thought the perfect wedding would take place in Heaven? It did because the only man I ever loved was Jack.  
I had been so heartsick when I lost him that fateful night of April 15th 1912.  
However from the sinking I had become close with Jack's friends.  
His friends and myself had all barely scraped by to survive that awful night.

I saw poor Helga Dahl fall from the rail with my own eyes, I don't know how but somehow she and her parents had managed to survive, they probably found a lifeboat that picked them up in the water.  
Fabrizio told me on the Carpathia that he was nearly crushed by a falling funnel but was able to make it onto a lifeboat.  
Tommy Ryan had been almost fatally shot but he was put onto a lifeboat at the last minute and the Carpathia doctors were able to save him.  
I had run into them on the Carpathia when I was hiding in steerage, they were all so kind and comforted me as we all grieved Jack.

Oh how wonderful it is to see them all again, as well as those who were not so fortunate.  
I remember how poor Mr. Andrews had stayed behind.  
Tommy said Officer Murdoch shot himself after shooting him and another man.  
The Captain, EJ Smith who refused to abandon his ship as it sank.

Oh how happy I am to see my friends.  
Jack told me that Fabrizio and Helga told him how I was doing when they got to Heaven, for I wrote them every so often.  
As I said before, I was invited to be in Fabrizio and Helga's wedding.  
They went on to have 5 children and were happily married until they both passed away a few years before myself of old age.

Tommy Ryan comes up and hugs Jack and I.  
Fabrizio and Helga's wedding was the last time I saw him as well, he moved to Indiana and became a successful potato farmer.  
Eveyone is approaching us with smiles and congratulations.

I see Mr. Andrews standing off to the side.  
"Excuse me." I say.  
I walk over to Mr. Andrews, he has a warm smile across his face.  
"Hello Mr. Andrews." I say.  
"Hello young Rose, you look lovely." he smiles.  
I smile back and hug him, I had come to know him as a second father in that short voyage.

I see Molly Brown too, I feel myself running towards her.  
"Molly!" I say.  
"Oh Rose hun it's been too long!" she says with her kind hearted chuckle.

Jack comes up behind me.  
"It's time to go." he says.  
I am confused.  
"Go where?" I ask.  
"To the stars!" he replies with a mischevious grin.

I take his hand and we walk out of the large room.  
I can hear the clapping and whistling fade as we walk out the doors.  
Jack and I can now be together...for eternity and beyond.


End file.
